


What You’ve Got Under Your Skirt

by shadowhive



Series: Kliego week [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “I’ve got a surprise for you.” Klaus had whispered the words into his ear when he had come back from his trip to town and the words had haunted him for the rest of the night. Klaus saying that sent a thrill through him, a mix of excitement and apprehension because you never knew with Klaus.





	What You’ve Got Under Your Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> For Kliego week day 4: Uniforms!
> 
> This is inspired, partially, by an idea that was bounced around the kliego discord of Klaus finding out there was a porno made based on the Academy and that that a certain someone had a staring role

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Klaus had whispered the words into his ear when he had come back from his trip to town and the words had haunted him for the rest of the night. Klaus saying that sent a thrill through him, a mix of excitement and apprehension because you never knew with Klaus.

So when Klaus told him to met him in Diego’s room in half an hour his mind went wild. Had he got a new outfit? A new toy? Or was it something completely unexpected?

Diego made his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his eagerness to get answers. It didn’t take him long to get to his room and he took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever he might find beyond the wood of the door.

Klaus was sat on his bed, his legs swinging as he smiled at him, his gaze on Diego through his domino mask. He was wearing knee high socks, with a short skirt covering the rest of his legs and a blazer, like the ones Five had taken to wearing when he came back but there was something... off. “Hello Diego, like what you see?”

“I... yeah...” And that’s when he picked up on what was wrong with the outfit. “Where the shit did you get that?” Diego hissed, his eyes narrowing at his brother slash lover.

“Oh this?” Klaus smirked, his fingertips tracing the crest on his chest. From a distance it could be mistaken as the one sewn on each of their old uniforms, but Diego could tell it wasn’t. For one it was bigger, not by much but enough for Diego to notice, especially with Five around. However, the major differences were the symbols on it. Only one, the domino mask in the bottom corner, matched the actual Academy crest. The umbrella in the upper corner was similar, until you noticed that the shape of the handle was different. However the other two symbols were vastly different. The one below the umbrella was a fist, while the one above the mask was a butt plug. “I think you know exactly where I got this from.”

Diego felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as Klaus parted his legs further, a mischievous smile on his face. “Y-you know?”

“The moment I saw it brother dear.” Klaus grinned and Diego swallowed, his dirty little secret found out. “One of my ex’s thought it would be hot for us to watch porn while he fucked me.” Under any other circumstance Diego would growl over the mention of one of his past lovers, but this time he was too embarrassed. “So of course he found the Um-boner Academy, terrible name by the way, and I was so surprised when I saw you on the screen, getting railed by a bunch of guys. And here I was thinking I’d be the member of the family that did a porno.” He sighed softly, shaking his head and smiling as he looked Diego over.

“How did you know it was me?” 

“When they got you naked, I recognised your scars. They’re healed now of course, but I recognised them instantly.” Klaus smiled fondly at him as he spoke, before using one hand as if to wave any thought about how he obtained those scars away. “It’s a shame you were only in two of the films they did. Still, it was fun seeing you fuck their me, although he was much more angular than I ever was.” Klaus was right, their ‘Klaus’ was all sharp lines and hips that could cut glass. He was still hot, of course, but it wasn’t the same as the real Klaus.

“You’re not gonna... tell the others right?” Diego asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

“Oh no, of course not. This is just between me and you.” Klaus smiled and stood up, tapping his chest and then Diego’s. “If anyone finds out it won’t be from me, scouts honour.”

“You weren’t in the scouts.” Diego felt the need to respond, his promise putting him more at ease.

“And you didn’t finish police academy, didn’t stop you from taking names, cracking skulls.” Klaus flashed him a grin before trailing a hand down his chest, stopping at the bulge at his crotch. “How did you put it? Saving lives baby.” Klaus whispered the last part right in his ear, making him shiver.

“Mm and that’s exactly what I do.” Diego licked his lips, pushing Klaus up against the wall, making the other man moan. “I take the trash off the streets.” 

“Is that what I am?” Klaus licked his pretty lips, parting his legs. “Trash?”

“The trashiest.” Diego leered down at him, reaching under his skirt to stroke his bulge. “All you Academy sluts are.” Diego squeezed, smirking as Klaus moaned from the contact. “Wonder if you’re really plugged like the needy whore you are.”

“Why don’t you feel for yourself big boy?” Diego eyerolled at Klaus’ attempt to sound sultry, even though it made hard dick twitch. He did just that, slipping his hand around his waist, feeling the base of the plug through the fabric. 

“Such a slut.” Diego whispered, tugging the soft panties down eagerly, removing the plug and tossing it towards the bed. He heard it bounce off the mattress, but he honestly didn’t give a shit and he doubted Klaus did either. “Always desperate for cock, you really are the biggest whore I’ve ever met.” Diego reached down between his legs and unzipped his fly quickly, pulling out his aching cock. He was used to getting his dick out for Klaus like this now, since his brother could be insatiable for it. “Gonna fuck you so hard you feel it for days.”

Klaus let out a low moan, hooking his leg around Diego’s waist as he lined himself up with his hole. The opening was still slick with lube, meaning he’d not long put the plug in, which made Diego growl as his head brushed against it. “Needy little slut, so open for me.” As soon as the words left his lips he thrust his hips, sinking his cock into him in one quick movement.

Klaus groaned, his head tipping back against the wall. “Oh yeah, your cock is the best!” He wrapped his arms around Diego, clinging onto him tightly. Diego wasted no time, starting to fuck him as hard as he could.

“This suits you.” He growled into his ear, gripping onto Klaus’ blazer as he fucked him. “Shows you for the slut you are.”

“Yeah, I’m a slut. Your dirty little cockslut.” Klaus groaned out the words, his hole twitching around his dick. “I always need your perfect fucking dick in me.”

“Oh it’s perfect huh?” Diego couldn’t help but grin, rolling his hips as he roughly fucked into him. 

“Yeah, best thing I’ve ever had inside me. So big and thick and... shit.” Klaus’ head tipped back, hitting the wall as he moaned so loud Diego suspected the others would hear. Not that he gave a shit who heard or caught them, not any more. “Yeah, just like that, fuck...”

“You’re perfect too slut, so tight and warm.” Diego couldn’t help but reach down between them, grasping Klaus’ cock under his skirt and starting to stroke him steadily. “You’re gonna cum for me. Spill all over yourself like a good little slut.” Diego growled into his ear as he jerked him off faster, thrusting hard into his ass. He couldn’t help be think that it should have been Klaus in this uniform in those films, getting banged by faceless men until he was stretched and dripping. “Cum for me love, let me feel you.”

“Ugh Diego! “ Klaus cried out, his hips jerking against his hand as he came, staining the inside of his skirt. It wouldn’t be the first pair that had been messed up this was and he doubted they’d be the last. His ass fluttered around him through his orgasm, making Diego’s cock ache as he was pulled closer to his own.

“Fuck Klaus...” Diego groaned out his name as he came, gripping onto him tightly as he spilled deep inside his lover. “Mmm I’ll never get tired of doing that.” He panted the words out as Klaus’ leg dropped down to the floor, their bodies trembling against one another.

“Mmm me either big guy.” Klaus smiled, leaning in and peppering his neck with kisses. “Now take me to bed, I could use a cuddle. And to get out of this.” He tugged on his blazer, licking his lips as he stroked his sweater. “And you could do with getting out of this too.”

“You just want me naked.” Diego smiled fondly, scooping him into his arms easily and carrying him the short distance to his bed. 

“Mmm and who can blame me, with a body like yours.” He grinned as Diego laid him on the bed, the pair of them starting to strip. “We really do need to start getting naked before we fuck Diego dear.”

“Not my fault you’re too eager to wait.” His brother teased as their clothing became scattered around the room. It didn’t take long before the pair of them were naked, their eyes on each other. “We’ll have to work on your impulse control.” Diego purred as he joined him on the bed, curling up against his body and pulling the covers over them both.

“Mm I can’t wait to see you try.” Klaus’ eyes sparkled with mischief as he leaned up and kissed him again.


End file.
